The present invention is related to a method and apparatus for monitoring batteries and, more particularly to an improved method and apparatus for monitoring battery systems of a golf car.
In recent times, an increasing amount of research and development has been directed toward extending the life of battery packs used to power electric or hybrid vehicles. Improvements in battery life result in greater utility of the particular vehicle and lower overall costs. The lower costs inure to both the vehicle manufacturer, in the form of reduced warranty, and to the vehicle owner, in the form of reduced repair, trouble shooting, and replacement.
A particular area of research focuses on the operational characteristics of a battery pack during its lifetime. Battery packs generally comprise multiple batteries connected in series or parallel fashion. As such, poor operation of a single battery within the battery pack can degrade operation of the battery pack as a complete unit. Thus, it is important to be able to test the battery packs and monitor individual battery characteristics.
Traditional testing methods monitor individual battery voltage and require, in sequence, that the battery pack be fully charged, discharged, individual voltages measured, and recharged to put the vehicle back into service. Such methods are not cost effective in that a particular vehicle must be removed from operation for an extended period of time in order to complete the test and fully charge the battery pack for further use. Additionally, traditional test apparatuses are inefficient because the battery pack and individual batteries must be directly accessible.
Additionally, battery pack performance is a concern for particular parties. For example, the golf industry utilizes fleets of battery powered golf cars for carrying golfers and clubs around golf courses. As such, a golf club""s management is concerned with the operation and battery life of the golf cars which they purchase from manufacturers. The golf car manufacturers are also concerned about the quality of golf car they are providing to their customers. Finally, the battery pack manufacturers are also concerned about the quality of battery packs which they are providing to their customers and warranty costs which they will incur as the result of poor battery performance.
It is therefore desirable to provide a battery management system which can efficiently monitor the operational life of a series of batteries within a battery pack.
It is further desirable to provide a battery management system which can record and analyze historical data of battery packs and share the data with other concerned parties in remote locations.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a battery management system for testing batteries of an electric or hybrid vehicle. In particular, the present invention enables an operator to monitor the quality of particular batteries in a battery pack during the lifetime of the battery pack. As such, an operator is able to determine when a particular battery need be replaced. Furthermore, the battery management system enables analysis and distribution of battery pack information to concerned parties.
A battery management system is provided for managing a battery pack of an electric or hybrid vehicle. The battery pack includes a plurality of batteries. The battery management system includes a first interface component, in electrical communication with the battery pack and a second interface component in selective electrical communication with the first component. A circuit is also included which is in electrical communication with a second interface component. The circuitry is adapted to measure a first parameter of each of the batteries of the battery pack and compare the first parameter of a particular battery to the remaining batteries. An output is further provided for signaling an operator if a result of the first parameter comparison is not within a predetermined range.
The method of the present invention is implemented for testing a battery pack of an electric or hybrid vehicle when the battery pack comprises a plurality of batteries. The method of the present invention includes the steps of measuring a first parameter of each battery of the battery pack, selecting the first parameter value of a particular battery of the battery pack, determining an average first parameter value of the remaining batteries of the battery pack, determining a result in value of a function of the isolated first parameter and the average first parameter value of the remaining batteries, providing an alert signal if the result in value is not within a predetermined range. This process is then repeated for each battery of the battery pack.
The battery management system can also be in communication with a computer system. The computer system can further analyze battery pack information and transmit results or other information via a network, to concerned parties.
One advantage of the present invention is that a simplified, nonintrusive solution is provided for monitoring the lifetime performance of a battery pack.
A second advantage of the present invention is that each battery of the battery pack is monitored and the data from each battery can be stored for analytical purposes. In this way, specific problems within the battery pack, during the lifetime of the battery pack, can be identified easily and dealt with quickly.
Another significant advantage of the present invention is the speed of the testing process. The present invention eliminates charge and discharge steps of traditional battery testing systems, enabling a vehicle to be quickly tested and put back into service.
A further advantage of the present invention is the quick accessibility of the battery pack and the battery to the testing apparatus.
For a more complete understanding of the invention, its objects and advantages, reference should be made to the following specification and to the accompanying drawings.